Love, Choices, Promises
by im-from-theOC
Summary: What if Lucas choose Peyton over Brooke in With Arms Outstretched. Mainly Leyton with Naley, Bake, Skillen! Chapter 4 now up!
1. Making a choice and sticking to it

What if Lucas chose Peyton over Brooke in "Arms outstretched"

One Shot

I love reviews... so hit the little blue button... Please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LUCAS'S HOUSE. Someone knocks on the door and LUCAS answers it

LUCAS: Peyton?

PEYTON: I heard about Nathan.

LUCAS: Yeah, he's gonna be okay. Pause So… what's up?

PEYTON: Lucas, I made a mistake. When you said you wanted to be with me, I got, I got scared, but-

LUCAS: Peyton…

PEYTON holds up a hand

PEYTON: But, the truth is, I want all the same things that you want, I do. And I want them with you.

LUCAS looks at her. BROOKE walks out from another room, wearing LUCAS' gray sweatshirt. She hasn't noticed PEYTON

BROOKE: Okay, superstar, are you ready to score?

BROOKE suddenly notices PEYTON, who looks taken aback

BROOKE: Hey… we missed you after the game tonight.

PEYTON: Yeah. I just… I guess I just kind separated from the group Pauses I'm just gonna go.. Sorry Luke..about everything

PEYTON starts to leave

LUCAS: No, Peyton wait…don't go please, just wait.

She stops and looks at BROOKE, who looks at LUCAS, who looks back to PEYTON

PEYTON: No, Lucas, I get it, its too late...

BROOKE: too late for what?

LUCAS: Peyton please, just hold on!

Brooke looks at Lucas, then at Peyton

BROOKE: Oh, I get it... Lucas, you need to choose now, me or her...

He looks between both girls and sighs

LUCAS: Brooke I'm sorry... I love her, and now we finally have a chance to make this work and i dont want.  
Lucas looks at Brooke as she walks towards him to give him a hug she whispers this in his ear. As Peyton still stands there in awe.

BROOKE: Its okay Broody... I knew it was coming... You guys are meant to be... you both were just the last two to see it.

Brooke walks towards Peyton

BROOKE: P. Sawyer... figure it out.. don't run away from him... he loves you, and you love him... make it work (she whispers to her) he's a keeper, don't let him loose!

they both laugh and hug

PEYTON: Thanks B. Davis... sorry about all of this..

BROOKE: Its okay...tomorrow, shopping, 2:30, don't be late

Brooke winks at Peyton and leaves Lucas and Peyton standing there in awkward silence.

PEYTON: You... you love me?

LUCAS: Yeah, I do. And if this, us, is going to work then you need to promise me something right now. Can you do that?

PEYTON: what do you need me to promise Luke?

LUCAS: You have to promise me your not going to run again...

Peyton interrupts him

PEYTON: Lucas In not..

Lucas holds his finger to her lips to stop her

LUCAS: Let me finish... This is going to be hard, and its gonna take a lot of work but we can do it together.. You have to open up and let me in... You cant run away if something goes wrong.. Were in this now.. us together.. for the long haul.. Okay?

Lucas grabs Peyton's hands to hold them, while tears start flowing from her eyes

LUCAS: Okay? can you do that? I want everything with you Peyt, I just need to know that you want the same things.

PEYTON: I want the same things Luke, I'm not going to run from us anymore, I'm tired of hiding behind my art and my music. I want to be with you. I want everything Luke, and I want it with you.

Lucas and Peyton share a slow loving kiss

LUCAS: Come on, lets take a walk.

he grabs her hand and they walk out the door

PEYTON: sounds good

as they are walking hand and hand together Peyton says...

PEYTON: I love you

LUCAS: I love you too.

This is my first story so be easy on the reviews... I didn't know how to write the story so I did it in script format...

love it? hate it? REVIEW PLEASE 


	2. Basketball, Bets, and Bake?

**AN: Okay maybe I lied about the whole One Shot thing.**

**I just wanted to thank cabot007 cause she gave me the brilliant idea to turn this story into a Leyton, Naley, Bake maybe even some BevinSkills. thanks**

_**So here is the second chapter...**_

**YOU NEED TO KNOW:**

**Everyone knows Jenny already**

**No Nicky...yet**

**Naley is already married**

**Skills and Bevin all together.**

**Lucas and Nathan are like Best Friends**

**_Italics are actions _**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After walking around for a couple of minutes Lucas and Peyton decided to go hang out at the River court. They walk up to the court and see all the guys playing with Haley, Bevin and Brooke sitting on the side watching_

SKILLS: Hey Luke... Long time no see.

LUCAS: Hey guys. Who's winning?

SKILLS: My team of course cause, cause I'm the young Kobe. Now get your skinny ass over here and start playing on their team.. They're down by 20.

_Lucas looks at Peyton, She rolls her eyes and laughs_

PEYTON: Go, have fun.

LUCAS: You sure? I'll miss you

PEYTON: _(rolls her eyes and smiles)_ Yeah, Yeah, I'll miss you too, now go. Besides you look sexy with your shirt off.

LUCAS: So do you! _(winks and goes to give her a kiss)_

_Peyton giggles and gives him a quick kiss before running over to Brooke and Haley_

NATHAN: Geeze man, five minutes of boyfriend/girlfriend and your already whipped.

_Skills hands him the ball_

LUCAS: I wouldn't be talking Nate, Haley's got you on shorter leash than me

NATHAN: That's different bro, when you get married, its like an automatic leash, it doesn't go away. Whatever, lets play... Nathan runs to other side of the court and yells Oh and Lucas... try not and suck this game.. I want to win._ (Nathan says with a smile)_

LUCAS: Ha Ha.. very funny _(He laughs and his little brothers remark)_

_They boys continue to play basketball while the girls start talking_

BROOKE: Hey P.Sawyer. How's things with you and the boy toy?

PEYTON:Great, we finally worked things out and were together_(she smiles shyly)_

HALEY: YES!

_The girls start laughing and look at Haley like she's insane_

BROOKE: what are you YESing about? _(said lauging and confused)_

HALEY: Nathan owes me twenty bucks now

PEYTON: why?_ (still confused and laughing)_

HALEY: Cause I bet him you too would get together before March 1st. And today is February 29. Thank You Peyton. I'm gonna go get my money.

PEYTON: sure anything to help

_The girls start laughing again and watch while Haley starts running off to Nathan, who is still playing basketball, she runs in front of him puts her hand out and stops_

NATHAN: Haley what are you doing?

HALEY: 20 bucks please, I take cash or check. either one will do

NATHAN: what are you...

_Nathan looks at Peyton laughing and pointing and gets what Haley is talking about_

NATHAN: Dammit, Lucas, start brooding again, your loosing me money.

LUCAS: Sure, Let me get right on that for ya Nate.

_Nathan pulls out his wallet and gives Haley the money_

HALEY: Thank you baby

_She stands up and gives him a quick kiss before running back to the bleachers. As she returns Brooke says..._

BROOKE: I need to find me a boy.

PEYTON: Wow, where did that come from Brooke? _(she said with a quick chuckle)_

BROOKE: Well everyone has a boyfriend I feel like the 8th wheel here..

HALEY: You cant be the 8th wheel Brooke. 8 is and even number. You'd be the 7th or the 9th wheel. Get it? Couple is two.

_Brooke gives Haley a look, and Haley shrugs her shoulders_

HALEY: Sorry Tutor-girl remember.

BROOKE: Yeah, but you know what I mean... Who is hot and single in Tree Hill right now?

_Just as Brooke said that she saw Jake walk up with jenny in a stroller_

JAKE: Hey _(smiled sweetly at Brooke)_ Do you mind watching Jenny for a little bit?

BROOKE: No, I'd love too.

_Brooke and Jake were staring with huge smiles plastered on their faces, oblivious to the other girls sitting next to them._

JAKE: Thanks

_Jake walks away and Brookes starts to smirk_

BROOKE: Looks like I found my new guy already starts to stare at Jake playing well that was easier than I thought it would be!

_she looks down at Jenny then at Haley and Peyton and they all start to laugh_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POLL: Should MOUTH and RACHEL be a couple or not? TELL ME**

**AN: I added like all the characters in it so I think it was pretty good, but if you hate it tell me! I was going to write more SkillsBevin, but I haven't seen enough of them to know how they act around each other to write it yet though.**

**PLEASE REVIEW... I'LL UPDATE MORE IF YOU DO...**

**come on you know you want to ...**

**just click the little button...**


	3. Ice Creme, Food Fights, and YOU!

**AN: I just want to clear a few things up... This story is not in sequence with the show... The main plot, which is the Leyton, happens during season one, but in my story there will be Rachel, and married Naley and Jake. Its kind of alternate reality so just go with the flow! LOL**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously on "Love, Choices, Promises"_

BROOKE: Yeah, but you know what I mean... Who is hot and single in Tree Hill right now?

_Just as Brooke said that she saw Jake walk up with jenny in a stroller_

JAKE: Hey _(smiled sweetly at Brooke)_ Do you mind watching Jenny for a little bit?

BROOKE: No, I'd love too.

_Brooke and Jake were staring with huge smiles plastered on their faces, oblivious to the other girls sitting next to them._

JAKE: Thanks

_Jake walks away and Brookes starts to smirk_

BROOKE: Looks like I found my new guy already starts to stare at Jake playing well that was easier than I thought it would be!

_she looks down at Jenny then at Haley and Peyton and they all start to laugh_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After playing another hour of basketball the guys decided to call it a night... Lucas, Nathan, and Jake, walk back to the girls and Jenny._

LUCAS: hey baby

_Lucas tells Peyton. He tries to hug her but she pushes him away_

PEYTON: Eww. Lucas, your all sweaty..

_They all start laughing as Nathan starts to talk to Haley_

NATHAN: Hey hales, you ready to go home?

HALEY: Yeah, Lets go

_Haley hops off the bench and unexpectedlyjumps on Nathan's Back_

NATHAN: _(nathan groans) _Geeze Haley give me some warning before you do that next time please.

HALEY: Ya Ya, stop your whining lover boy, lets go home.

_The remaining group started laughing at the married couple walking away. Then Peyton spoke..._

PEYTON: You ready Luke, I want Ice Creme

_Lucas looks at his watch and rolls his eyes and chuckles_

LUCAS: We haven't even had dinner yet Peyt,

PEYTON: and your point is?

LUCAS: _(rolled his eyes and smiled) _Okay, come on..

_Peyton smiled brightly and went and grabbed Lucas hand before starting to walk off with him._

PEYTON: Later Guys, Bye Jenny

_Peyton and Lucas walked off and Jake and Brooke just stood there awkwardly until Jake spoke..._

JAKE: Jenny and Me were going to head over to the park for a little while, If you want, If you can, I mean _(he said mumbling, he takes a deep breath) _Do you want to come with us?

_Brooke looked at him a giggled at his nervousness and replied with a smile..._

BROOKE: I'd love too.

_She watches Jake put Jenny in the stroller and then takes the handles and starts pushing her on the way to the park with Jake. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile, Peyton and Lucas start walking down the promenade, close to the ice creme shop._

PEYTON: What are you thinking about Luke?

_Peyton says startling Lucas_

LUCAS: Huh? Oh, just Today... A lots happened in one day. Me and You are finally together.

PEYTON: I know... When I came to see you I was so nervous, and it got worse when I saw Brooke.

_Lucas turns to Peyton and takes his hands to cradle her face._

LUCAS: Peyton

_She looks away from him with tears in her eyes_

LUCAS: Peyton look at me

_She looks at him, with tears_

LUCAS: Peyton, I want you to know that I love you more than anything. I want this, us, to work, and I will do whatever it takes. Everything that we have gone through, The basketball party, Nathan, Brooke, everything has led us here. And as much as all of that stuff hurt me, I wouldn't change a thing, because it gave me you. I love everything about you, mind, body and soul and I will never leave you. Okay? I love you.

_Peyton looks at Lucas and Jumps into his arms and kisses him._

PEYTON: I love you too.

_They kiss again and walk hand and hand into the ice creme shop._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nathan and Haley walk into the apartment... Haley walks to the bedroom and Nathan goes to the refrigerator._

NATHAN: (_he yells) _Hales! Are You Hungry?

_Haley walks back to the Kitchen and comes up behind Nathan and puts her arm around his waist._

HALEY: Yeah, Hungry for you _(she smirks and lets out a little giggle.)_

NATHAN: _(he smiles) _Oh Yeah? Are you Hungry for... this?

_Nathan grabs the can of Whip Cream and sprays it in Haley's face. _

HALEY: (_she screams at him) _NATHAN SCOTT!

_Nathan looks at Haley and starts laughing_

HALEY: Why are you laughing? You where Hungry first remember? _(she smirks)_

_Haley grabs the container of flour off the counter and throws it all over Nathan. Haley falls to the floor laughing._

NATHAN: Oh. funny Hales, Very funny. You know you already have the whip cream how about we addsome Chocolate Syrup?

_Nathan Holds up the Chocolate Syrup above Haley's Head._

HALEY: You wouldn't dare _( She glares at him)_

_Right when Haley finishes her sentence Nathan squeezed the bottle all over the top of Haley's head. She starts squealing as it pouring down her face. _

NATHAN: I wouldn't huh?

HALEY: You are so gonna pay for this _(she said in a threatening playful voice)_

_Before Nathan could do anything Haley ran to the sink and grabbed the removable sprayer and aimed it at Nathan._

HALEY: I don't think Flour and water mix Nate... I think you should just surrender.

_Nathan laughs and she continues to hold the sprayer at him._

NATHAN: You wouldn't do it. _(he said still laughing)_

HALEY: _(she scoffs) _Really.. Okay... In Five.. Four... Three... Two...

_Nathan keeps smiling at Haley and she has a playful glare on her face._

HALEY: Im serious Nate...fine ...ONE..

_Haley holds down the trigger and shoots Nathan dead on with the ice cold tap water. He trys to block it with his hands as he moves closer to Haley._

NATHAN: You better run Haley... (_he says playfully)_

_Haley squeals as she runs away from Nathan leaving the sink running. She runs to the center of the living room with Nathan coming towards her._

HALEY: Nathan No, Nathan No

_She starts yelling as Nathan catches her and throws her over his shoulder._

HALEY: Nathan put me down... Nate, please

_Haley begged Nathan, but he just kept laughing._

NATHAN: You asked for it Hales

HALEY: What are you gonna do Nate? _(she asked carefully)_

_Nathan walks into the bathroom with Haley still over his shoulder and closes the door._

NATHAN: I won, so I get a reward right? _(he winked)_

HALEY: _(she smirks) _Maybe...

NATHAN: lets get cleaned up _(hey says laughing)_

_Nathan and Haley laugh as he pulls her closer and they share playful kisses of Flour, Chocolate, and Whip Creme for the rest of the night. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jake, Brooke are pushing Jenny on the swings at the Playground talking._

JAKE: she likes you _(he says with a smile)_

BROOKE: Huh? (_questioning look on her face)_

JAKE: Jenny, she likes you.

_Brooke and Jake share bright smiles as Jake picks Jenny up and brings her over to the sand box. He and Brooke walk over to sit down at a near by bench. They spend about a half hour talking about School, Nicky, and the gang... The sit there in comfortable silence until Jake asks..._

JAKE: How are you doing about the whole Lucas and Peyton thing?

BROOKE: I'm good. They both belong together, it just took them longer to see it then everyone else. I'm happy for them.

JAKE: Yeah, me too. Everyone deserves that special person that makes them feel whole. You know? _(he says while looking deep into her eyes)_

BROOKE: Yeah, I do. _(she smiles softly) _So, umm.. are you dating anyone Jake?

_She looks at him nervous about his answer when he told her..._

JAKE: No, Its hard trying to find someone with Jenny. _(Brooke Nods) _I think that I have found someone who I could be really close with but I don't know if she feels the same way.

_Jake tells her, hinting about his obvious attraction to Brooke. She slyly picks up on his hints and tells him..._

BROOKE: I think you should tell this girl how you feel. I'm pretty sure that she feels the same... You just have to have faith that the girl you like wants you for more than your looks..

_(she stares deeply in his eyes and grabs his hands and intertwines her fingers with his.)_

BROOKE: she wants your personality and passion. She wants to be with the man that is a great father and friend and not just some jock. She wants your honesty and love. She wants YOU!

_They booth keep staring at each other, with hands still entangled. She smiles at him and leans in closer to Jake. He leans in closer when they're lips finally touch in a small loving kiss._

**WOW! That is a long chapter... Tell me what you think... Like it Hate It...**

**It was hard to write the Bake sequences cause I don't know how they act towards each other on the show... I kind of just went with it...**

**REVIEW PLEASE... IT HELPS ME UPDATE SOONER! 333**


	4. TRIC or treat?

**_ATTENTION: _IMPORTANT INFO ON STORY:**

**COOPER AND RACHEL DID HAPPEN, JUST LIKE IN THE SHOW SO FAR.**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON LOVE, CHOICES, PROMISES...**_

BROOKE: Yeah, I do. _(She smiles softly) _So, umm.. Are you dating anyone Jake?

_She looks at him nervous about his answer when he told her..._

JAKE: No, It's hard trying to find someone with Jenny. _(Brooke Nods) _I think that I have found someone who I could be really close with but I don't know if she feels the same way.

_Jake tells her, hinting about his obvious attraction to Brooke. She slyly picks up on his hints and tells him..._

BROOKE: I think you should tell this girl how you feel. I'm pretty sure that she feels the same... You just have to have faith that the girl you like wants you for more than your looks..

_(she stares deeply in his eyes and grabs his hands and intertwines her fingers with his.)_

BROOKE: she wants your personality and passion. She wants to be with the man that is a great father and friend and not just some jock. She wants your honesty and love. She wants YOU!

_They booth keep staring at each other, with hands still entangled. She smiles at him and leans in closer to Jake. He leans in closer when they're lips finally touch in a small loving kiss._

LUCAS: Peyton look at me

_She looks at him, with tears_

LUCAS: Peyton, I want you to know that I love you more than anything. I want this, us, to work, and I will do whatever it takes. Everything that we have gone through, The basketball party, Nathan, Brooke, everything has led us here. And as much as all of that stuff hurt me, I wouldn't change a thing, because it gave me you. I love everything about you, mind, body and soul and I will never leave you. Okay? I love you.

_Peyton looks at Lucas and Jumps into his arms and kisses him._

PEYTON: I love you too.

_They kiss again and walk hand and hand into the ice creme shop._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They booth keep staring at each other, with hands still entangled. She smiles at him and leans in closer to Jake. He leans in closer when they're lips finally touch in a small loving kiss._

JAKE: (_abruptly pulls away and looks at Brooke)_ Just so you know... The girl I wanted to tell my feelings to is you.

_Brooke laughs and puts her hand on his face..._

BROOKE: I know (_she laughs and leans in to kiss him again)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lucas and Peyton walk out of the Ice Creme shop with cones in one hand and each others finger intertwined in the other. They look at each other and smile._

LUCAS: Okay Peyt, its 7pm what do you want to do?

PEYTON: Hmm... Lets spend the rest of the night at TRIC, we can hang out there.

_She looks up at him and he smiles brightly and says_

LUCAS: sounds perfect.

_They continue to walk towards Tric_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rachel is sitting on her bed in her room crying... She picks up the phone and dials a familiar number..._

RACHEL: (_She leaves on their voicemail) _Hey, Its me, I know that were not on the best of terms right now, but I really need you... So please, just please come over. Please\

_Rachel hangs up and starts to cry again._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Brooke and Jake are walking Jenny home in the stroller when Brooke's cell phone Begins to ring._

BROOKE: Hey P. Sawyer. What's up?

_She looks at Jake and smiles_

PEYTON: Well Lucas and Me are going to Tric tonight and we were wondering if you and Jake wanted to meet us there. Were calling Haley and Nathan next.

BROOKE: Hold on

_Brooke holds her hand over the speaker, and looks at Jake and asks.._

BROOKE: Do you want to go to Tric tonight? The gang will be there.

_Jake nods his head and smiles_

JAKE: Yeah, my parents can watch Jenny, sounds fun.

_Brooke smiles and kisses his cheek._

BROOKE: Okay P. Sawyer will see you there at like 9?

PEYTON: Sounds good

_Brooke Hangs up with Peyton and walks up the steps to Jakes house. She walks in the door with him and Jenny... Jake goes to give Jenny to his parents and walks to Brooke and says..._

JAKE: Ready?

_She smiles, grabs his hand and kisses him._

BROOKE: You bet!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Haley is on the couch reading when her phone rings. She answers it and its Peyton she asks if She and Nathan wanted to meet them at Tric and they both agreed they would meet them at 9._

NATHAN: Haley are you ready yet?

_he yells while looking at his watch. Haley walks out of the Bedroom at that moment wearing a simple flowing white dress... Nathan gasps in awe._

HALEY: What? Do I look alright? Is it too much? _She asks nervously while looking herself over and smoothing out her dress._

NATHAN: No, Haley you look Amazing.

_He walks over and gives her a passionate kiss before grabbing her hand and heading off to TRIC._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter_

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**The night at Tric...**

**What happens when the main 6 get locked in a Wal-Mart for the night?**

**Are Brooke and Jake a couple?**

**Who did Rachel call and Why?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
